


My Name Is Annabeth Jackson

by GraeSangfroid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeSangfroid/pseuds/GraeSangfroid
Summary: Welcome to the life of a demigod and legacy can you guess who are her parents and grandparents.





	

Ch1.  
It's been almost twenty years since the Giant War ended and the demigods are now having a very peaceful and quiet life in Neos-Olympia. A hidden city within the great state of New York. Within this hidden city lives demigods and their descendants the former Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined including New Rome. A great hidden city within the western civilization. Somehow it has become too quiet for the past years and our heroes will have the shock of their half-mortal lives.  
\---  
"LUKE RODRIGUEZ !!! RETURN MY BOOK THIS INSTANT OR I'LL SWEAR TO HADES I'LL CASTRATE YOU!!!" Shouted by a very flustered and very angry Annabeth Jackson. She is one of the next generation heroes of Greek half-bloods considered as one of the most powerful due to her heritage. For one thing her father was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and one of the strongest half-blood to live in his generation. Not only that but he is also the child of the Great Prophecy in the Second Titan War and one of the Seven half-bloods that defeated Gaea and the Giants in the Second Giant War. Being a grandchild of the Big Three is still being feared and most likely hunted by monsters, but thanks to her mother's guidance and her father's training she became a formidable Half-Blood and Legacy. Now her mother was a goddess not just any goddess. She is one of the twelve Olympians and the odd thing is she's Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and crafts, sworn rival of Poseidon. Considering that she bore the child of once she called sea spawn but they say 'there's more to what you see'. Because of the fact that every child of Aphrodite and Venus and even some major and minor Greek and Roman deities knew this. That the only woman that Perseus Jackson ever loved was Annabeth Chase the favorite and champion of Athena. Due to this he somehow acquire the traits of Annabeth Chase, like being a diligent student and the one with the brains of the group. He was no longer the 'seaweed brain' and the 'kelp head' he was Dr. Perseus Jackson a registered oceanographer specialist in marine biology. This was all for his love for Annabeth Chase. His diligence in his studies resulted in getting the attention of Athena and the strangest of the strange happened. Athena having a demigod child to a son of Poseidon. Strange as this might be this resulted in the end of the rivalry of two major Olympians. A rivalry that has been going on for several thousand years. Adding to this strangeness of a hero was that she was not like her siblings in her cabin. Why do you ask. Because of her strange appearance as a half-blood child of Athena she more looked like to be the child of Perseus and Annabeth. What with her bright gray eyes with specks of green on the edges of her irises the her black hair with natural blonde highlights and physically speaking she really looked like a combination of the two. Anyways right now Annabeth Jackson also known to those close to her as Annie. Ironic as it sounds since the former Annabeth hated being called that way. But you know times changed and right now she still screaming bloody murder to Luke who by the way was a legacy of Ares and Hermes in the fields of Delphi Academy. A elite school recognized by the American government not knowing its true origins, that it was designated especially for demigods and legacies.  
As the two ran the students in the area only shake their heads since this is not the first that this has happened. The only person capable of stopping them was the Headmistress of the Academy. Colonel Clarisse Rodriguez a retired army officer although retired most of the students of the Academy refer to her as Colonel instead of Headmistress. She is also a daughter of Ares which is not surprising as it is with what her being a soldier and everything. The only surprising part is that she chose to be a Headmistress for the rest of her life instead of continuing her life as soldier seeing that she was already in the top ranks and dying honorably in battle. Right now she was storming the two running teens which in turn gave a grimace in the faces of Silena Grace, Bianca Zhang, Charles Valdez, Ethan Stoll, and Castor Stoll. “*sigh* They are at it again…” Charles said with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st time using this might be edited in the future tnx for reading kindly leave a comment for further improvements =^.^=


End file.
